


impress-riff

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: drabbles [12]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, High School AU, I really don't know, M/M, Wooing, sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: scott brings a riff to a rap battle





	impress-riff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialpink (cities)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cities/gifts).



> i wrote this for my english lesson kill me  
> idek  
> it's cracky
> 
> title creds to [sabby](https://twitter.com/candidscomiche) and it's a pun on impressive get it ha, i love you sab

Scott’s not really sure exactly _what_ he’s doing, but that girl, Kirstie, is on the other side of the room and he’s kind of liked her for a while, so given that it’s choir and they’re on break, he has a plan to get her attention. Also, he may or may not be a hormonal seventeen-year-old who doesn’t think stuff through before he does it. Eh. It’ll be fine.

First, he finds a friend and gets him to spread word about a rap battle with his frenemy Shawn next to the locker rooms after school, taking particular care to make sure Kirstie’s friends hear about it. He’s kind of already discussed it with Shawn, who’d laughed at him and then agreed.

Second, he gets in touch with that one jazz band kid who got kicked from choir- Josh, he thinks his name is, and arranges for the jazz band to back him when he does his turn. It shouldn’t really be concerning that he spots Shawn later that day furiously whispering to one of the acapella kids between classes, but Scott goes and gets Josh and his other friend Avi, who’s in choir, to rally the troops just in case.

Scott’s jittery as his last period gets closer and closer. He and Shawn have been exchanging friendly jabs the whole day, with their friends backing them in the halls, and it feels like the entire school’s buzzing about it.

The moment the final period bell rings, Scott’s making a beeline for his locker to drop his books off and heads out to the back, where kids have already started gathering. About half of them cheer when he appears, and the other half appears mostly uninterested. There’s a couple of sparse _boo_ s from some of Shawn’s inner circle, but Scott’s not bothered. When Shawn appears, there’s the same amount of cheer from the other half and marginally more booing, or at least Scott’d like to think so.  

The rap battle starts off weak, with both sides giving relatively tame performances, keeping respectful physical distance between each other and also topics they know to be touchy. Once they’re a couple rounds in, though, their respective backing groups (jazz band and half the choir for Scott, and the other half of the choir and part of marching band for Shawn) start upping the tempo. Scott wants to laugh, because he know _that_ is a competition in and of itself- jazz band hates marching band and vis versa, but that tempo change apparently changes the entire atmosphere, and suddenly the words Shawn’s spitting are hitting closer to home, and Scott rolls his shoulders and takes a breath as Shawn runs out of steam.

His next words are definitely more spoken than sung, but they slowly form into some kind of song, and once he reaches the natural high, it happens. He dives headfirst into possibly the longest, most complicated riff he’s ever sung in his entire seventeen years of life, finding eye contact with Kirstie halfway through and holding it until he finishes his riff.

There’s a beat of silence.

Two beats.

Then the whole crowd breaks into whoops and cheers and applause and even Shawn shrugs and gives Scott a high five and a good-natured clap on the shoulder before he and his friends wander off, probably to head home or go cause other shenanigans in town.

Scott sidles up to Kirstie, and she claps when she notices him.

“Damn nice riff you had there, Scott, you’re a natural.”

Scott beams, because _wow_ the girl he likes just told him he’s good at what he does.

“Um, also, if I’m not reading this wrong, you like me and you wanted to impress me with that.”

Oh no. Scott’s about to be let down easy, isn’t he.

“I was impressed, but I’m sorry, Scott, I’m already seeing a guy.”

And there it is. Scott can feel his good mood melting away like snowmen in hell. Huh. That would make an interesting concept. He’ll have to talk to Shawn about it, he knows Shawn’s into that kind of animation stuff, but now’s not the time. Oddly enough, he doesn’t find himself all that upset, just a little disappointed.

“And I’m sorry, Scott. I think you’re a great person but I don’t like you that way,” Kirstie says, sounding genuinely apologetic.

“It’s okay,” Scott finds himself saying. “Well, thanks for thinking I sounded good at least.” He turns to leave.

“Wait, Scott. I might not have been wooed, but this is my friend Mitch. Let’s just say he really liked that, and as far as I’m aware, he likes you quite a bit too, so…”

Scott blinks at the boy standing next to Kirstie. He’s a bit smaller than Scott, but he’s cute and blushing a little and Scott can’t help his smile as he sticks his hand out to shake.

“Hi, Mitch, it’s nice to meet you.”

Mitch beams, and Scott bites his lip. He can already tell there’s something here.

“Hi.”

 

 

 

-fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if u smiled??????? idk the fuck this was, hope it amused u for a few minutes


End file.
